Percabeth Theme Songs
by MyAutumnMelody
Summary: A collection of theme songs that revolve around the relationship of Percy and Annabeth with their matching lyrics. R &R!


Percabeth Theme Songs

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own The Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. I also do not own any of the songs, or the artists that they're by. Hope you like it! ;) **

_Me Without You: Ashley Tisdale_

_Lyrics: When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine_

_How I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you_

_Smile: Avril Lavigne _

_Lyrics: And that's why-y-y I smile_

_It's been awhile _

_Since everyday and everything has felt this ri-i-ight_

_And now, you're turning all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile_

_Sparks Fly: Taylor Swift_

_Lyrics: Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

'_Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green_**(AN: Even that matches!) **_eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile_

_At the Beginning : The Movie Anastasia_

_Lyrics: We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_She Will be Loved: Maroon 5_

_Lyrics: I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Hero: Sterling Knight_

_Lyrics: I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Fearless: Taylor Swift_

_Lyrics: And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_When You're Gone: Avril Lavigne_

_Lyrics: When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you_

_I Promise You: Selena Gomez_

_Lyrics: I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true_

_I promise you_

_Breathless: Taylor Swift_

_Lyrics: When you feel the world is crashing all around your feet_

_Come running headlong into my arms, breathless_

_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong into my arms, breathless_

_My Life Would Suck Without You: Kelly Clarkson_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You are a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_In a Second: Aly & AJ Michalka _

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through o something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

_What Makes You Beautiful: One Direction_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't kno-o-ow _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't kno-o-ow_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh, 'cause that's what makes you beautiful_


End file.
